bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiko Kudou
|image= |kanji= 工藤 愛子 |romanji= Kudou Aiko |aliases= |birthdate=December 4th |age=16-17 |gender= Female |bloodtype= |height=5'2 |weight=46 kg (101 lbs) |eyes=Hazel |hair= Light Green |status= Alive |family= N/A |class rank= Class 2-A |position= Top 10 |suit= Sailor (School Uniform) |equipment= Battle Axe |novel debut= Volume 1 |anime debut= Episode 1-2 |manga debut= Volume 2 |game debut= |seiyuu= Yoshino Nanjou |voiceactor= Trina Nishimura }} Aiko Kudou (工藤 愛子 Kudou Aiko) is a supporting character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series, shown more often in the second season. She is a student in Class 2-ABaka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 1-2 at Fumizuki Academy and is one of the Top 10 students in her year. Personality She is portrayed as a green-haired, friendly, easy-going and mischievous girl. She uses 'boku' (僕), the word for "I" commonly used by boys or young men, to address herself. She especially likes to mess around with Akihisa and Kouta, often stating perverted things to arouse them and causing them to nosebleed. It is highly implied that she likes Kouta, which is supported in S2 EP1 while trying to get him to look at her bathing suit.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Season 2Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Manga: Volume 5 She states that she learns PD/H/PE "practically",Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 1-2 unlike Kouta who sits and takes notes. She is the only main female character who does not intentionally harm any male characters. Abilities Aiko is extremely skilled in electronic gadgets and carries a micro-recorder for recording lessons, which she also uses to cause mischief to other people by recording, cutting and rejoining parts of their conversations, creating lots of misunderstandings and woes to others, especially towards Akihisa. Appearance stands at a decent height, being taller than Mizuki and about the same height as Minami. Her hair is a light green, and styled in a short, spiky fashion. Artists typically give bolder, sportier females this style hair. Her eyes are a hazel color. Her chest seems small, but at the baths her breasts tend to look bigger. Summoned Being Her Shoukanjuu is clad in a schoolgirl sailor uniform and wields a battle axe. It carries an accessory that increases the electric strength of her axe. The Occult version is Noppera-bou.Noppera-bou on Wikipedia As Yuuji implied, "if she doesn't have a face, maybe she doesn't want others seeing her real self.” Trivia *In the light novel,Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Light Novels:Volume 1: The Ninth Question she said that she transferred to Fumizuki Academy on the end of last semester in first year. *The characters in her name, Aiko, meant love child (愛 Ai= Love; 子 Ko= child) *Her and Kouta's simulated son inherited Aiko's looks and hairstyle while his eyes were from Kouta.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Light Novels:Volume 9.5: Me and Kids and Summoned Beasts The son turned out to be a serious kid and recited the Analects (One of the four books of Confucianism). Even after the seriousness it became, the kid still indulges in erotism. *Hideyoshi's summon, in future form, stated that in the future, Aiko is working hard to be a premier talent as a doctor though it was only a simple simulation of the summoner's future.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Light Novels:Volume 10.5: Me, and the Future, and Summoned Beasts! References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Class 2-A Students Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists